Adventures In Wall Staring and Photography
by ThatBlueLaceAgate
Summary: Xirame, a newly found Nobody joins Organization XIII. Follow this spacey protagonist as she stares at things, takes pictures, and goes on missions. Sort of 358/2 Days au with my self-insert Nobody. Characters will probably be ooc, and there will probably be inaccurate stuff. Please keep in mind I'm not a very good writer.
1. Unfamiliar

_Day 7_

 _Dear diary,_

 _I feel more aware of myself today._

 _Saix told me to keep up a diary, I'm not sure why though. He said I can do whatever I want with it, write, draw, whatever, and no one would read it. I don't really know what the point is._

 _Axel told me I was like a zombie for the entire week, totally out of it._

 _I wish I had some sort of memory of it so I could understand when he means, but I guess not having any memory of my week here helps me understand. Maybe._

* * *

Letters hover in front of you. An X is added and the letters start moving before you could read what they spelt, if they spelt anything, they could have been random letters with no meaning. The letters stop moving.

"Xirame" That's what the letters spell now. You hear someone say it, maybe it was you who said it but you're not certain.

There's a man standing in front of you, behind the letters. He's saying something, what is he saying? Something about purpose. Is he giving you purpose? Did you have no purpose before you found yourself standing here behind floating letters that spell out an unfamiliar name?

You're not sure.

But you nod anyway. He gestures for you to follow him, and you do.


	2. Staring

You stare at one of the white walls of the Grey Area. You're sitting on the floor, your back against one of the couches. You wonder for a moment, why it's called the grey area. You don't wonder for long.

You stare at the wall. But you're not just staring, you're looking at the patterns that cover the wall, studying them. Someone walks up to you.

"Staring at the wall again, huh."

The voice is familiar to you, and it takes a moment for you to realise who it is. You look over at the tall, lanky red head. Axel has been watching over you since you joined the Organization. Making sure you don't walk into walls, making sure you eat, or at least that's what he says. You don't really remember your first week here so you take his word for it. You look back at the wall.

"Well don't talk my ear off chatterbox," he says then pauses. You think maybe he's waiting for a response, but you say nothing. "Guess you're still pretty out of it."

There's a long silence between the two of you. You decide to speak.

"The wall is interesting," you begin.

"Is it now?"

You nod, "the patterns," you continue, "curves and lines that make up little pictures. Random markings that have no meaning, or symbols that hold meaning that I don't understand."

You look over to Axel again. He's looking at the wall now, his arms folded, maybe trying to see what you see.

"I just like how it looks. Sometimes I see little pictures within the patters, people, faces, it's different every time I look."

Axel shakes his head, "and all this time I thought you were just staring off into space."

He looks at you, "well, I hate to interrupt your adventures in wall staring, but, there's a meeting we should be getting to." He holds out his hand for you.

You take it and let him help you up. You walk to the Round Room together, you wouldn't be able to find it yourself. He leads you to the base of your chair, your actual seat way high up.

"Think you can get up there yourself this time?" he asks. You shake your head. He's shown you how to get up there before, and you've tried it yourself which didn't really end well. "Hey, Zexion," he calls over the shorter Nobody, "help Xirame to her seat would ya."

Zexion looks at Axel then waves him off. Axel goes to his own seat across from yours. Zexion walks over to you and looks you over with his one uncovered eye, his other eye is covered by his blue-ish grey hair. An interesting hair style that you would try if your hair wasn't so tightly curled atop your head. Everyone's hair is straight, yours puffs out in tight tangling curls, and the back and sides of your hair is cut much closer to your head.

In a wisp of black Zexion sets you on your chair. "Be careful not to fall this time," he tells you then seats himself in his own chair just next to yours. You were told the last time you tried to get to your seat by yourself you fell. Not very pleasant you imagine. You scoot back until your back meets the back of the chair, and you hug your knees to your chest. It's not very out of place since everyone is sitting in whatever way makes them comfortable. You scan the room, crossed legs, slouching, one foot on the seat and the other dangling off the edge, however they like to sit.

Xemnas appears in his seat, all attention is turned to him. He's the Organization's boss.

You like his voice, how he speaks, and the words he uses. You're not really listening to what he's saying, something about Kingdom Hearts, you just like how he says it along with his deep voice. Something about it, so smooth and pleasant in a way you can't explain, you could get lost in the sound. It could probably put you to sleep but in a calming and relaxing way, not a boring way.

You look around the room again. Everyone is looking at Xemnas, but you find yourself looking at Axel. Leaning on one arm, one foot on his seat and the other hanging off the edge, and he's maybe only half listening. What goes on in that head? Beneath those spikey red locks. Is he thinking about what you said to him earlier? Or about his own plans, maybe thinking about the superiors voice the same way you were?

He's interesting to look at. His face is smooth, coming to a sharp point at his chin. There are dark coloured marks under his eyes, upside down tears you think. His body is long and slim, lanky, covered in a black coat like everyone else, like you. The Organization's uniform. You realise you've been staring at Axel.

You look back over at Xemnas, but you can't really get into what he's saying. You had stopped paying attention to look at Axel. If you tried to listen to him now you would be lost, not that you were really listening to what he was saying to begin with. You find your eyes going over to Axel and once again you're staring.

Green eyes glance at yours and you shift your gaze to something near him, trying to make it seem like you were just looking around the room and happened to look at him the same time he looked at you.

You turn your attention back to Xemnas who is nearly finished speaking. You wonder what Axel might have been thinking when he looked at you. Did he know you were staring or was he making sure you hadn't fallen out of your chair? You think about not looking back towards him. Just keep looking at Xemnas until he's finished speaking then leave. But you glance over at Axel, his attention is back on the superior.

Everyone is leaving now, going back to their business. The meeting is over. You let yourself to the floor in a wisp of black, your feet are on the ground. Axel meets you there.

"Nice job getting down by yourself."

He puts an arm around your shoulder and leads you out of the Round Room.

"I was thinking since you like staring at things so much," he starts and you fear he knows you were staring at him, "maybe I should see about getting you a camera."

"A camera?" you ask.

"Yeah, you know for taking pictures of things," he looks down at you and you look up at him. "Would you like that?"

You nod.

* * *

 _Day 8_

 _Dear diary,_

 _We had a meeting today. The superior was saying something about Kingdom Hearts, whatever that is, but I got lost looking at Axel. Like how I get lost staring at the walls. I get lost staring at things, sometimes I don't even realise I'm staring. Maybe I'm still a zombie._

 _A zombie that can remember things now. But some things look so interesting and pleasant and pretty, I just get lost in the details._

 _Axel said he would try to get me a camera so I can take pictures. I think he caught me staring at him. Have I stared at him before?_

 _I think I might draw some of the patterns that are on the walls._


	3. Camera

You stand outside the door to your room. Axel hasn't come to bring you to the dining room yet. Maybe he wants to see if you can find the way yourself. He wants you to try things for yourself now. You start the walk to the dining room.

Axel is there already at a table talking with the blond boy. He's about your age, what's his name? R something. Rexes? Roxees? Whatever, Axel notices you standing in the doorway.

"Xirame, you made it, and by yourself. Come sit down." You walk over to their table and take a seat.

"You remember Roxas," he gestures to the spikey haired blond. Roxas smiles.

"I told you she could get here by herself, pay up-" he's cut off by you.

"Roxas, that's what you're called!" you didn't mean to say that out loud. They both look at you in the middle of Axel handing something over to Roxas. What's that thing Axel says, get it memorized? "I didn't get it memorized," you tap your finger on the side of your forehead like Axel does.

Roxas laughs and Axel rolls his eyes. "Ha ha, make fun of me," he says, "what happened to that zombie I had gotten so used to?"

You smile. "Ah, good, stay just like that and look at me," Axel instructs you and you follow though you're confused as to why he would want you to do that.

He pulls something out from under the table, a rectangular device, and he fiddles with it for a moment. He holds it up to his face and with the press of a button a light flashes. Out of the bottom of the device comes a rectangular piece of black paper with white around the edges. He takes the paper out and in a moment the once black area on the paper becomes a picture of you. A round face with brown skin and round nose and big dark brown eyes, a smile that makes usually big lips look thinner, black hair with blonde on top and pink on the tips. You and Roxas are amazed.

"Is that a camera?" you ask. Axel nods and hands it to you along with the picture.

"Do me next!" Roxas requests.

"No, take another one of me I can do better than that," you assure Axel as you hand the camera back to him.

"Okay," he chuckles and holds the camera up to his face again, "ready when you are."

You get up and walk over to the doorway. You lean against the doorframe and cross one foot over the other and rest your hands on your lap, you smile.

"Ready," you say and Axel takes the picture. You're not sure what compelled you to pose like that. You've never had your picture taken before as far as you're aware.

You walk back to the table and Axel hands you the picture but there's something in the background. Well, someone in the background. Instead of an empty hallway Saix is walking up in the background. He looks like he's walking towards the dining room which means.

"What's this?" Saix stands over your shoulder looking down at the photo in your hands.

"I got Xirame a camera," Axel says handing you the camera. Something about it is so familiar. You catch yourself before you get lost staring at it.

"I see," number seven replies. Every member of the Organization is given a number. Axel's is eight, Roxas thirteen, Saix seven, and yours is fourteen.

You turn to Saix, "can I take a picture of you?"

You seemed to have caught him off guard. He just looks at you and considers for a moment. "Alright," he replies.

"Great, stay right there," you move from your seat at the table to a seat _on_ the table. You position yourself on your knees, you wouldn't be able to match his height otherwise.

You look through the viewfinder and adjust your position.

"Do you need help to-" Axel is cut off by a click and flash of the camera.

You remove the picture from the camera. You turn it towards Saix when the picture shows up.

"Do you like it?" you ask. He studies the picture for a moment then nods. "Can I take another? Your profile this time?"

He turns to the side for you without a word. You would wonder if he likes having his picture taken, but you're too entranced by his profile. His chin, his lips, half of the X shaped scar between his straight nose and thin golden eyes. His blue hair, short on top and long below, the opposite of your hairstyle. You never noticed before, he has pointy ears and an ear piercing. You take the picture, eager to see the result.

You remove the picture from the camera and wait for the image to appear. "Beautiful," you say out loud and in your head, where that comment was supposed to stay, but you continue. You turn the picture towards Saix, "but not as beautiful as looking at you for real."

You turn around to show Axel and Roxas the photos, "isn't he beautiful?"

"You got the hang of that camera pretty quick," Axel says, Roxas is still amazed by the pictures. You smile and shrug, you just knew what to do for some reason.

Axel looks past you at Saix and smirks, "looks like someone has a crush on you, Saix," he teases.

"What's a crush?" you ask.

He thinks about if for a moment, "It's when you like someone a lot," he responds, "and you want to hold their hand and kiss them, and you want them to like you too."

"Kiss?" you and Roxas say at the same time, you know what kiss means. You're about to continue but Saix speaks before you can.

"Axel, you and Roxas have a mission to prepare for," he says with authority, "come see me about it in the Grey Area as soon as possible."

"Right-o, boss man," Axel replies and Saix walks away. "Let's go buddy," Axel gets up.

Roxas protests, "but I still want my picture taken."

"Xirame?"

You already have the camera to your face, "look over here and smile, Roxas."

He puts on a goofy smile and you take the picture. You hand it to him when his image appears. He looks at it and smiles.

"Okay, now let's go man," Axel puts an arm around Roxas' shoulders and leads him away.

What do they do when they go on missions?

You go over to Saix in the Grey Area. "If you're looking for Axel and Roxas, they left already" he says.

You shake your head, "no I was just wondering, what are missions for?"

* * *

 _Day 9_

 _Dear diary,_

 _Axel gave me a camera today._

 _He took some pictures of me and I took some of Saix. I don't know how I knew how to use the camera without instructions._

 _Sometimes I hear other members talk about memories they have from before they were nobodies. Is that what I am? Did I take pictures before I became a nobody?_

 _Why are we called nobodies?_

 _Axel said I have a crush on Saix. But I don't have a heart? Doesn't that mean I can't have those kinds of feelings?_

 _And I don't have those feelings anyway. I just think Saix is beautiful._

 _If there was anyone I wanted to kiss it would probably be Axel. Thinking about that makes my face feel hot._

 _Axel and Roxas went on a mission together. I asked Saix what missions are for and he says I could go on one tomorrow._


	4. Dream

There's a girl with black and blonde hair running with a boy. You can't see their faces, no matter what angle you try to see them from you just can't get a look at their faces.

They're running from something but you can't see it, all you can see is the girl and the boy. They keep looking over their shoulders trying to see if it's still following them, it is. They're trying to get away but they don't know where they're going.

They've found a passageway but it's small, they have to go one at a time. The thing is getting closer. The boy tells the girl to go first, that he'll be fine, he'll be right behind her. You can't hear them but you know what they're saying.

The girl tells him to go first, he tries to argue but she pushes him forward. If he protests neither of them will be able to get away. He moves through the passage. The girl follows after him.

He makes it out to the end of the passage to a slightly open area, but there's a problem. He calls out for the girl. She doesn't answer and for a moment he's afraid she didn't make it but she comes running out and grinds to a halt next to the boy. There's a deep black trench that spreads across on either side as far as they can see, however, looking forward the distance is one they could probably get across if they jump. The girl can't make the jump though, they both know this.

 _Go_ , the girl tells him, _everything will be fine just go_.

He says her name but you can't understand it. _I'm not leaving you_ , he shouts.

She says his name and you still don't understand. _You can make that jump, I can't_ , she shouts back. She starts to cry. _I won't let you die here with me, you have to get away, please._

He pulls her into a hug and gives her a kiss, he's crying now too. _I love you_ , the girl says, and the boy says it back. He turns around and jumps across the trench just as the ground starts shaking and the trench widens.

"No!" you shout, waking with a start. You're breathing heavy, looking around your room trying to shake off the feeling of the dream. The blackness outside your window that used to make you feel relaxed now makes you feel uneasy.

* * *

"Knock, knock," you hear a voice from behind your door.

"Axel?" you ask.

"Well that's what everyone calls me, so, yeah," he replies.

You close your diary and get up from your desk. You open your bedroom door to greet the Nobody, but what exactly is he doing here? "I know you can find your way to the dining room, but I didn't see you and it's kind of late so… I just wanted to make sure you didn't run into a wall or something," he says as if reading your mind.

"Aw, you were worried about me. Are you sure you don't have a crush on me, Axel?" you tease him.

"Ha ha," he leans on the doorframe. "You know, I think you're just trying to distract me from the fact that you forgot how to get to the dining room."

"And I think you're trying to distract me from seeing your undying love for me," you respond and make kissing noises.

You take a seat back at your desk and gesture for Axel to come in. He leans back against the wall next to your desk. "In all honesty," you begin and he looks at you with a hint of concern in his expression, "Saix said I could go on a mission today, then I had a weird dream and when I woke up my stomach was hurting and I didn't feel like eating."

"Ah," Axel nods, "nervous about your first mission." You remain silent. "Well you're in luck," he comes over next to you and puts a hand on your shoulder, "I will be going on the mission with you. Everything will be fine, trust me."

You smile but your mind is brought back to your dream, the girl saying everything will be fine even though it didn't turn out that way. It puts an awful feeling in your stomach.

* * *

You stand with Axel before Saix in the Grey Area. You try to listen to what Saix is saying but you're distracted by the darkness seen through the glass behind him. You stare at it, filled with both dread and calm. You don't understand how you're feeling both at once and you try to wrap your mind around it.

Axel's voice shakes you from your thoughts, "ready to go?"

"Yeah…"

He opens a corridor of darkness and you take his hand as he leads you through it. The two of you exit into an open-market area. Everything is mostly coloured different shades of orange with other colours here and there. Part of the ground is paved a darker colour than the rest forming a path the circles the area. The purple sky is painted yellow and orange and pink with clouds, and orange light tints anything unhidden by shadows. It's beautiful and quiet, and any negative feelings you had are pushed aside.

You take a few steps turning around and taking it all in. "It's beautiful. A whole new world filled with colours and textures, it's nothing like the castle," you say then look back to Axel.

He shifts his weight and puts a hand behind his head, "I guess that's one way of looking at it."

"You don't like it?" you step towards him, "but it suits you completely." He gives you a questioning look and you continue, "Your light skin and red hair combined with your green eyes and those purple marks under them. In terms of colour you and this world match."

"Alright Ms. Colour Theory," he says walking past you. He turns around and faces you, "how about our mission?"

"Right," you stare intently at Axel. You are here on a mission, this is no time to be spacey, and you need to remember that.

"Now, this is just your basic training, it's really simple. All you have to do is keep up with me," with those final words he dashes off.

You blink, confused, then you realize Axel is completely serious and getting away from you. You chase after him over arches and staircases and ledges, taking note of where everything is. A whole in a wall catches your attention. It's big enough to go through and seems to lead to a forest but it's blocked by a large 'X'.

"Axel!" you call out to the Nobody standing on a nearby ledge. You motion for him to come to you. "What's that?" you point to the whole when he appears next to you.

"These barricades help keep us on task," he replies, "If an area's not relevant to the mission it gets blocked off."

"Okay," you reply satisfied with his answer. "Back to chasing you?"

He shakes his head, "Nah, you did a good job keeping up and getting around. Now you need to do one more thing." He gestures to the whole area, "There's a chest hidden somewhere here, you need to find it."

"Gotcha," you run off to the top of a staircase where you can get a better view of the area. You spot a chest on ledge of the building across from you. In front of you is a sort of bridge to the building. It's almost too easy.

You run across towards the ledge but before you can make it dark creatures appear in front of you. Black, vaguely humanoid things with shining eyes, the sight of them puts an awful feeling in your stomach. You cry out in surprise and stumble back landing hard on your butt. They're about to lunge at you when Axel appears in front of you before they have a chance to harm you. He summons his chakrams and makes quick work of the creatures before turning to you.

He reaches his hand out for you and you take it. "W-what?" you question as he helps you up.

"Heartless," he replies, "Dark creatures searching for hearts. You don't have to be scared of them, those can barely hurt you."

"That means there are ones that can really hurt me and so I should be afraid," you respond making your way to the chest once again. "I found the chest, now what?"

Axel walks up next to you, "The thing about chests is they have stuff inside so you should open them."

You kneel down and open the chest, there's a potion inside. You take it and store it in your backpack to be used later. You get up, "Are we done?"

"Well, we could go back to the castle, but I want to give you something extra," he walks off and motions for you to follow him, you do.

* * *

The two of you are sitting on the clock tower looking over Twilight Town and all its shades of orange. Axel hands you a blue ice-cream, "Here, my favourite flavour, sea salt." You take the ice-cream and stare at it wondering how sea salt makes a good flavour for ice-cream of all things. Then you take a bite and you're even more confused, it's salty but sweet, also your teeth are cold. You scrunch up your nose and turn to the red head.

"You have weird taste in ice-cream, Axel," you say but continue to eat it anyway so it doesn't just melt in your hand. He did pay for it, it would be a waste to let it melt or just throw it away.

"You don't like it? But it suits you completely," Axel says imitating you.

You lean forward a bit and look at him, "In no way does it suit me!"

He look back at you and laughs, "You look so offended that I compared you to ice-cream." You look at him quizzically then find yourself laughing with him.

You look back down at your ice-cream and the ground below you. You think of the girl from your dream, staring down into the trench, trying to see the bottom but it's nothing but blackness. "It's a long way down if one of us fell…"

"Geez, why don't you just jump, downer?" Axel says and you realize you said that out loud.

You turn to him, for a moment just staring. "Maybe I should have," you reply. Then his expression changes from joking to realization, he understands what he said upset you though he's not sure why it did.

"Whoa, I was just kidding," he tries to assure you.

You get up from the ledge to sit against the wall of the clock tower and pull your knees up to meet your chest, "I know."

Axel gets up and sits next to you, "For someone without a heart, you get really emotional." He puts a hand on your back, "What's wrong?"

You hesitate for a moment. How much would he want to know? How much are you willing to tell him? He's a nice guy but what will he think if you tell him about your dream, will he understand? You're not sure you even understand.

"It's the dream I had," you reply after some consideration. Talking about it can't make it any worse.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks gently rubbing your back.

You nod and begin telling him about the dream


	5. Vexen

"So, what do you think?" You look over to Axel after going over your dream from start to waking.

He takes a moment before responding, probably to collect his thoughts, "Ah, well….jeez...I mean."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," you tease.

"Look just give me a minute to think, okay?" He responds. He takes a few moments before he speaks again, "Well, from the way you described the girl in your dream you were probably dreaming about yourself."

"Okay?" You respond quizzically, "But that's never happened to me. It doesn't make any sense. And if it was about me why couldn't I hear my name?"

Axel leans back on the wall and rests his arms behind his head, "Well, dreams don't always make sense." You look forward and rest your chin on your knees. "Although," Axel starts and you side-glance up at him, "It could be a memory from before you were a Nobody. I mean you dream about things you've seen, right? You couldn't have seen anything like what you described while in the Organization."

"But the things I couldn't see, the names I couldn't hear. If it was a memory why couldn't I see something I looked at or hear something I said?" You ask him.

"Well, maybe you just can't remember those things yet. Don't worry, It'll come to you eventually," He kneels next to you and places a hand on your shoulder.

You shake your head and remove his hand from your shoulder, "I can't worry, no heart, remember?"

"You're beginning to make me doubt that," He responds.

"Let's just get back to the castle," You say having had enough of the subject. You get to your feet and Axel follows. He opens a dark corridor and takes your hand again to lead you through it. Not being distracted this time you think about dark corridors. How do they work, how were they created, how do you end up where you want to go and not worlds away? And what exactly is it you're walking through? More questions to ask your superiors you suppose.

You and Axel are greeted by Saix when you exit the dark corridor. "How was your mission?" He asks. You don't respond, you're not really sure how to. That's alright though as Axel jumps in for you.

"Xirame did great. She had a little scare with some heartless but she's fine," You barely catch. You feel Axel's hand pat you on the back, he might be saying something to you. You've mostly zoned-out and are now staring at the details on your coat. You feel his hand move to your shoulder, then both hands are on your shoulders. Then he gives you a nudge and you're brought back into the moment.

You look up at him.

"Jeez, Xirame, you're gonna make Saix think I'm just trying to cover for you or something," Axel says jokingly. You just stare blankly at him.

"Sorry," You reply.

"I swear, she wasn't like this during the mission," Axel tries to assure Saix who brushes off the comment.

"Can I go take pictures now?" You ask. They let you go and continue talking between themselves.

You walk through the empty white halls leading back to your room. You pick your camera up from your desk once you get there and adjust the settings. You climb over your bed to your window and with the camera to your face you take a picture. The image that appears isn't as you wanted though, the swirling darkness and your reflection, it's an interesting image you suppose but not the one you wanted. There has to be somewhere you can get a good picture of the darkness surrounding the castle.

* * *

You wait for the image of your final picture to appear. After wandering the many, many stairs of the castle you found more stairs on an outside path giving you full view of the darkness you wanted to take pictures of. You were a bit shaken by how high off the ground the path is and the endless darkness mixing with swirling clouds but what looked to be a heart-shaped moon caught your attention. You don't know what that could be but it was interesting enough to make you bring the view-finder of your camera to your eye to capture images of it. And so here you are; frighteningly high up with images of darkness, clouds, and whatever that is floating up there in your hand.

Satisfied with your pictures you turn to head back the way you come only to be stopped by something blocking your way. Only you didn't see that something until you bumped into it, and that something turned out to be one of your superiors.

"And what might you be doing out here?" Vexen asks staring down at you.

"N-nothing, sir. I-I was just walking around," You panic and stammer walking out of his way and clutching your camera and pictures to your chest.

"What have you got in your hands?" You're reluctant to show him but he insists, "Show me."

You hand over your camera and pictures to the blond Nobody. "I was just taking some pictures, it's really nothing…."

Vexen looks the camera over then hands it back to you. Then he looks through your pictures, studying each of them.

"Whatever compelled you to take such images?" He asks quietly still flipping through them. You think he was more speaking to himself than asking you so you don't respond. He looks back over at you and you can just nearly see the wheels turning in his head, it makes you uneasy.

He hands your pictures back to you. "If you're going to wander the castle I suggest you watch where you are going." He continues on his way up the path of stairs. You do the same and hurriedly head back the way you came.

* * *

 _Day 10_

 _Dear diary,_

 _I just had a really weird dream. There was this boy and this girl and they were running from something. I couldn't really see what their faces looked like but they seemed really scared. Then they came to this big thing in the ground that only the boy could jump over and they started crying. Then the boy kissed the girl and he jumped._

 _I don't know what happened to him though because then I woke up. I think he fell in._

 _I talked to Axel about my dream after my mission. He thinks it could be a memory, he might be right but I don't know. He's been a Nobody for longer than I have so he probably is right though. He says it will all come back to me eventually. Maybe I'll find out what happened to the boy then._

 _I bumped into Vexen while I was taking some pictures of that heart shaped thing in the sky. He creeps me out. He has this crazy kind of look in his eyes, it's weird. And he's one of my superiors, but really everyone is my superior I guess. I'm number 14, last in the Organization. He's number 4 I think._

 _I got some good pictures though._


	6. Sleeping

Your dream from the previous night restarts. You can see more this time; the girl's face, the thing chasing the two teens. The girl's face is indeed your own and the 'thing' turns out to be plural, many dark creatures with glowing eyes. The heartless.

The dream continues to where the boy jumps and the trench widens. The girl calls out his name in fear but he makes the jump just barely. The girl sighs in relief. The boy turns to face her.

 _I'm gonna go get help! Don't go anywhere!_ He turns back around and runs.

 _Where would I even go?_ The girl calls out to him. He replies with her name and keeps running.

For a moment the girl is hopeful. The boy will get help and she'll get across to his side and they'll be safe. This feeling is shattered, however, when darkness fills the ground on her side of the trench and heartless rise from it. The heartless that were chasing them flood from the passage and both sets of heartless come at her. There's nowhere to go.

The girl tries her hardest to fight them off but they overpower her. Soon she is covered in heartless. It becomes harder to breathe, both for her and yourself, until both of you can barely breathe.

You sit straight up in your bed, gasping for breath. You lay back down once you've calmed down and stare at the ceiling.

* * *

You stand outside of Axel's room. You ran over in your pyjamas; light blue shorts and a vest, and you hair horribly uncombed and squished weirdly. You knock on Axel's door and call his name. It takes a short while for him to open the door.

He answers the door wearing only black pants. "Hey, where's the fire?"

You stare at his bare chest; you can't help it though, his chest is at your eye level. You slowly trail your eyes up to his face. "I-I had another dream and I have to tell you about it," You reply.

"Can't this wait until morning?" He asks. You give him a look of distress. "Okay, get in here."

He holds the door open for you and you take a few steps into his room. It's not that different from yours; white walls, a bed, a desk, a window facing the heart in the sky, and personal items scattered here and there. Axel closes the door behind you and leans back on it.

You turn to him, not sure if or where you should sit.

Axel gestures to his bed, "Take a seat and tell me about this dream of yours that can't wait till morning."

You do as he says and begin telling him about the dream. You can't remember too much of it at first, but the more you say, the more detail comes back to you. You stare at the floor so you can concentrate better, and when you're done retelling the dream you look back up at Axel.

"So…what do you think?" You ask.

"Well, that certainly explains how you became a Nobody," He replies.

"That's it?"

He leans of the door and walks towards you. "Well, what can I say?" He sits next to you and puts his hands on your shoulders, "You got attacked. And you're strong so you hung on and became one of us. There's not really much to say."

"I guess…" You pause and lean on him. "What about that boy? I feel like he was important, maybe…"

You feel Axel shrug, "Eh, probably your boyfriend."

Your eyelids start to feel heavy, and Axel's side is beginning to feel more and more comfortable. You yawn, "I wonder… what happened to him."

Axel says something but the words sound like mud. It's getting harder to keep your eyes open, and your whole body feels heavy. Axel says something to you again, something about your room you think. You can't process your thoughts to try to figure out what he's saying. You close your eyes, finally giving in to the feeling of increased gravity on your body.

* * *

You feel a hand trying to nudge you awake. You ignore it at first and roll over trying to get beyond its reach. There's not much room to move on a twin size bed, but once you're satisfied with the distance you slowly drift back into sleep.

The hand nudges you again. Your mind starts to process this as abnormal. Why is there someone in your room with you? You slowly open your eyes and look over your shoulder. Axel is sitting behind you with a hand on your arm.

"Finally decided to join the waking world, huh."

"Oh my gosh." You fell asleep in Axel's room? How did that happen? "I hope I didn't kick you out of your bed." It must be morning since he's already in his organization uniform, or maybe he just gets up really early and gets dressed. He definitely gets up before you since he always walked you to the dining room every morning.

"Well, you kinda did. But, I had some stuff to take care of that I've been putting off, so," Axel shrugs. "How about you get back to your room and get dressed before someone sees you."

He stands up and opens a dark corridor you assume leads to your room. "Everyone's up already, I figure you don't want everyone to see you in your pj's."

You roll over to his side of the bed and stand up next to him. "R-right, thanks Axel," you get on tip-toes and stretch to reach the taller Nobody, you give him a peck on the cheek before you can realize what you did.

You both look at each other, and it was then you realized, you'd fucked up. "I-I…"

You run through the dark corridor as you feel your face getting warmer. You don't look back until you're in your room. When you finally look behind you the corridor has closed; you're alone in your room now.

* * *

 _Day 11_

 _Dear diary,_

 _UMMM?_


End file.
